Child Of Destiny
by AngelOfDusk
Summary: When Merlin's magic is revealed Arthur's reaction is exactly what he feared; he hates them. After stating that he has succeeded is his task of get close to him because he can't kill him, Arthur banishes Merlin and does not regret it until 10 years later Gwen and Arthur's son starts doing magic shortly after his birth. (set after s05ep03, good!Mordred)
1. Prologue

Prologue

10 years ago

Merlin and Arthur were on a hunting trip when they were attacked bandits, dozens of them. Arthur and Merlin were used to this type of thing so they did what they usually did.

Arthur was out front in a full on battle with the bandits, narrowly dogging sword and arrows as Merlin hung back secretly whispering spells hopping that one day it would different.

This is how it all ways worked it was so well rehearse that is was almost unreal; like a perfectly scripted play with fake blood and potions that made you look dead, this however was far from fake and ever if it were a play the next part was certainly unscripted; or was it?

Maybe it was written down somewhere under piles of prophecies that this would happen and that were just actors playing their part but whether this they were actors or pawns nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

A towering, broad man with scruffy black hair that had obviously not been washed since the great purge plucked a throwing from the array of weapons strapped to his belt and aimed it at the back of Arthur's head; the king in question was preoccupied with two other bandits.

The fluent word of the old religion died in Merlin throat when he caught the glimmer of a blade in the corner of eye plummeting towards Arthur.

They was no time to think. The blade was too close; merely second away from Arthur's head. . _Merlin had to do something_. 6.5. _He had to use magic_. 4. _No he couldn't_. 3. He **had** to. 2.

Without another thought Merlin's eyes flashed a metallic, liquid gold and the blade stop instantly, a few millimetres from Arthur's face.

The bandits backed away when they realized what happened leaving the warlock and king alone.

"You're a sorcerer" Arthur whispered just loud enough for Merlin to hear

"Yes" Merlin whispered head bowed.

"YOU TRAITOR" Arthur screamed pick put his sword from the ground where he'd dropped it and pressed it to Merlin's throat.

"WHAT'S THE HELL IS YOU PLAN? WERE YOU IN LEAGUE WITH Morgana? SEND TO GATHER INFORMATION? WHAT?" Arthur question quite brutally.

"No, arth-" Merlin tried but was cut off by Arthur sword drawing blood on his neck.

"Where you send to get close to me?" Arthur asked quieter but it did not lack the rage.

"Arthur, please" Merlin gasped as Arthur trailed his sword to the bottom of Merlin's jaw leaving a bleeding stream of blood.

"MONSTER" Arthur screamed flicking his sword up across Merlin's eye causing him to scream and fall back.

Arthur aligned his sword with Merlin's chest and said "if your goal was to get close to me then you'll be happy to know you succeeded because I can't kill you"

Merlin looked up with his left eye the over closed shut and drenched with blood.

"I never want to see you face again" Arthur spat before turning around and heading to Camelot leaving Merlin crying in the wood.


	2. Chapter 1

**two chapters in one day yay,**

**i know that last chapter was a little short i was going to do more but...**

##############################################################################

Chapter 1

"Push, Gwen" Gaius said to the young queen in labour "push"

Suddenly an infant cry filled the air as Gaius passed Gwen her new born baby.

"It's a boy, my lady" Gaius informed the queen as Arthur walked in to the room and made his way over to Gwen, lifting in the baby from Gwen's arms.

"What are you going to call him?" one of the maids asked.

The king and queen shared a look before saying "we're going to call him Alistair, Alistair Lancelot Pendragon"

- (3 days later) -

Queen Guinevere was standing over her son's cot singing him a lullaby after being woke up by the midnight storm.

_little child, be not afraid_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

Gwen picked up the small child and cradled him in her arms as she continued sing, unaware of the events that were to happen.

_little child, be not afraid_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am here tonight_

The lighting shone through the window accompanied by a loud bang.

_and someday you'll know_

_that nature is so_

_the same rain that draws you near me_

_falls on rivers and land_

_on forests and sand_

_makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_in the morning _

The baby stopped crying and the only indication that he was awake was that his tiny blue eye's staring up at his mother; Arthur's eyes.

_little child, be not afraid_

_though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_little child, be not afraid_

_though wind makes creatures of our trees_

_and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand_

_and I am here tonight_

Alistair's eyes began to droop so Gwen placed him back in his cot singing all the while.

_for you know, once even I was a_

_little child, and I was afraid_

_but a gentle someone always came_

_to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears_

_and to give a kiss goodnight _

Alistair's eyes were almost completely closed.

_well now I am grown_

_and these years have shown_

_that rain's a part of how life goes_

_but it's dark and it's late_

_so I'll hold you and wait_

_'til your frightened eyes do close _

Gwen watched as her son's eye closed but still continued the song.

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_everything's fine in the morning_

_the rain'll be gone in the morning_

_but I'll still be here in the morning_

A significant bang filled the room and Alistair's eye flew open but instead of being there usual dull blue there were liquid gold. Gwen took a moment to marvel at her son's eyes be for all of the glass in the room exploded; the window, the mirror, perfume jars, candle holders.

Gwen screamed and immediately there were three guards in the room.

"Get Arthur" said and they instantly obeyed leaving Gwen alone.

Gwen peered down at her son whose eye where still glowing brightly and was now crying before turning heel and siting down on the bed.

Not two minutes later Arthur came running in to the room.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Arthur asked before taking a look around "and why is there glass everywhere?"

Gwen didn't answer just turned her head to Alistair's cot where he was still crying. Arthur looked at Gwen strangely before walking to Alistair's cot and gasping at the boy's gold eyes.

"No" Arthur whispered "no, no, no, this can't be happening"

Arthur dropped to his knees whispering over and over again "no, this can't be happening, not Alistair." Arthur felt his mind drift back to 10 years ago when he left Merlin in the forest he hadn't thought about that day in ages and he certainly didn't regret it but he still felt a twitch of guilt at the back of his mind.

2 days after he left Merlin in the forest and the day he got back to Camelot Arthur told the knights, Gwen and Gaius about Merlin's treachery to reveal that Gaius had already known. Arthur then went on to say that Merlin had enchanted him, much to Gaius' disagreement, and that he would do whatever it takes to find a cure though to this day Gaius still insists that he wasn't enchanted that however wasn't the bazar reaction.

Straight after he'd said it Mordred looked at Arthur disgusted and left then the next day he'd disappeared leaving only his cap and chain male as well as a letter which said "you are not what I thought, Pendragon"

Arthur slowly got up from his position on the floor and walked over to the door motioning for a guard to go get Gaius before sitting next to Gwen on the bed.

"You wished to see me, your majesties" Gaius said when came in dipping his head in respect.

"It's Alistair" Arthur whispered.

"What's wrong with Alistair? He seems just fine" Gaius informed them before walking over to the prince's cot.

"Oh" was all the escaped Gaius' mouth when he saw the child's eyes.

"Can you cure him?" Gwen asked and Gaius momentarily looked appalled at the fact that Gwen thought that her son had a disease.

"I'm afraid I cannot" he replied hotly.

"Please, there must be something you can do" Arthur begged.

"There is one person that might be able to help but you're not going to like it" Gaius said.

"Who?" Arthur asked hope sneaking into his voice.

"The man that you banished and left for dead 10 years ago, Merlin"

###############################################################################

**dun dun dun, what going to happen next will merlin 'cure' Alister? how will Arthur tell the knights? what has happened to merlin these last 10 years? and what about Mordred? **

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeas review **

**ages:**

**Arthur 33**

**Gwaine 32**

**Leon 36**

**Percival 33**

**Elyan 32**

**Gwen 31**

**Merlin 31**

**Mordred 26**

**tell me if i've missed any one please**


	3. Chapter 2

**2,028 words, yeah, longest chapter ever!**

**my brain is going in to over drive with this story seriously i've already got the next chapter planed out in my head**

**######################################################################################**

**CHAPTER 2  
><strong>

The next day Arthur stood in the armoury surrounded be his most trusted knights: Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Percival.

"Is there a reason you summoned us here at this unholy hour, princess?" Gwaine asked gesturing to sun that had yet to rise.

"It's Alistair" Arthur informed them.

"What's wrong with Alistair?"

"Is he alright?"

"What's going on?"

"Stop!" Arthur commanded before saying quieter "Alistair has magic"

"But… but that's not possible he's isn't ever a week old yet" Elyan said.

"Gaius said he's something called a warlock" Arthur informed them.

"Is there anything he can do to get rid of it?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur shook his head before saying "but he said that… Merlin might"

The room fell into silence before Percival said "well we have to go find him"

"Yeah, but we don't even know where to begin, he could be anywhere" Leon said.

"Gaius said our best bet is Forest Of Merendra in Essetir" Arthur stated.

"Isn't that were you found the Dragonlord… Banor or Balinor wasn't it?" Leon asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah it was, maybe we should cheek his cave first" Arthur suggested.

"Well, in that case I'll meet you in the court yard in an hour" Elyan said before leaving.

#########################( 1 hour later)#####################

"You got everything" Arthur asked Gwaine.

"Yes, princess" Gwaine replied still fastening the girth on his saddle.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked grabbing one of his water pouches (he had 3) and unscrewing the lid.

"Yes I'm sure" Gwaine responded irritated.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Arthur asked.

"For the last time I'm su-" Gwaine said turning around but got cut off by Arthur throwing water in his face.

"Why you" Gwaine said it mock rage as everyone else laughed.

"Come one we need to leave" Elyan said before Gwaine could rip Arthur's head off.

Everyone mounted there horse and head for the gate, Arthur in front.

#########################################################

5 hours later the knights were riding through the Forest of Ascetir in between Essetir and Camelot.

When the knights could see the exit to the forest Arthur said "this is the border were now in enemy territory"

"Does enemy territory have taverns?" Gwaine joked making everyone laugh.

"I'm shocked Gwaine" Elyan said in mock horror "I thought you knew every tavern form here to the end of the world"

After the laughter died down Leon asked "how far to the Forest Of Merendra?"

"Uh… about a day" Arthur answered.

"Well we might as well stay in the nearest tavern then set off in the morning" Percival said.

"Good plan" Gwaine commented "I could use some hot food"

A few seconds later Percival asked "why would Merlin even come to Essetir anyway? Even though magic is legal it's not the best place for sorcerers"

"Didn't you know? Merlin was born in Essetir" Arthur said.

"Wait he wasn't born in Camelot?" Gwaine asked confused.

"No, he came to Camelot when he was 19" Arthur corrected.

"Strange, I always thought that he was born in Camelot, I mean he certainly acted like it" Elyan commented.

"Well we all know how good he was at acting" Arthur sobered making everyone go quite till they reached the tavern.

When they reached the tavern the knights grabbed their stuff before giving their horse to the stable boy and went inside.

The tavern was nothing like Arthur remembered it was no longer filled was thugs and they didn't turn to stare at him when he walked in.

"We need a room for the night" Gwaine said when they reached the bar.

"You don't mind sharing, do you?" the inn keeper asked.

"No" the knights replied.

"That I'll be 50 gold coins all together, then" the inn keeper said.

Arthur tossed the man a 100 gold coin sack and said "we'll also have five tankards of mead and keep the change"

The knights sat down on the chairs near the bar while the inn keeper poured their drinks.

"So, where you headin' " the inn keeper asked.

The knight shared a look before saying "the Forest Of Merendra" that's when everyone turned to look at them.

"What?" Gwaine asked but before he knew it everyone turned away from them.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you" the inn keeper said.

"Why not?" Arthur asked confused.

"about 8, 9 years ago a sorcerer went in there and cast a spell on the entire forest and forgive me for saying you don't look very magic friendly" he explained.

"Do you know who the sorcerer is or was?" Leon asked.

"Course, he comes in here sometimes to buy stuff, but no much " the inn keeper said offhandedly.

"What does he look like?" Gwaine asked.

"Uh, black messy hair, blue eyes and a scar down the side of face, claims the king of Camelot did it, he dose" the inn keeper said as he passed the knights their mead.

"Thanks but I think we'll still go" Arthur said recovering from his shock.

"You can try but the only people that can navigate through that forest are sorcerers or they've been given entrance" the inn keeper laughed as the knights finished.

"It seemed pretty easy to navigate through the last time I went" Arthur said.

"Yeah but that was before he put a spell on it, wasn't it" the inn keeper said before a bar maid came up to him and gave him a key.

"Uh, yeah, here's your room key" the man said giving Arthur the key before going to another customer.

#########################################################

In their room the knights sat in silence before Gwaine said "now we definably know he's here, that's an upside"

"Yeah but how are we going to get through that forest" Leon asked

"Better yet, what are we going to say _if _we do get through the forest?" Elyan continued.

"I don't know" Arthur sighed " but we'll think about that went we get there"

"Arthur's right, we should dead with that if it happens in the mean let's get some sleep" Percival said

"I Agree" Gwaine said, lying down.

Arthur blew out the candle and went to sleep as did everyone else.

#########################################################

The next day the knight where outside the tavern getting ready to set off when the inn keeper came out and said "I still don't think you should go"

"Well we are" Arthur said.

"Fine it's your funeral" the inn keeper surrendered going back I said the tavern as the knights set of.

When the knights came to the edge of the forest Arthur said "well here it is the Forest Of Merendra"

"Now let see if we can get through this thing" Gwaine said as they went in.

######################(time skip)###########################

"Hey, Arthur, how long we been in this god forsaken forest?" Elyan asked.

"I don't know" Arthur said " an hour Maybe 2"

"It seems like longer" Gwaine said.

"shhhhh be quite" Arthur ordered.

"What is it, sire?" Leon whispered.

"Listen" Arthur replied as everybody strained there ear to try and hear something and they did.

"What was that?" Elyan asked suddenly.

"It sounds like laughing" Gwaine said.

"children laughing" Leon added.

The knights followed the noise to a large clearing and situated it the middle of it was a dazzling lake however that wasn't what the noise was coming from.

Playing at the edge of lake were two children, about 8, splashing water at each other. Gwaine moved forwards to get a better look and stepped of a twig making it snap because of the noise the children stopped playing and turn towards the sound.

"Who are you?" they said in unison as they walked towards the knight.

The children were quite obviously twins with their same colour hair, height, skin, and voice however one was a girl and one was a boy though it was still very hard to tell the difference. The only big difference were their eyes, the boy's right was a bright green colour but his left eye was an electrifying blue; Merlin's eye colour, the girls eyes were the same but backwards her right eye was blue and her left eye was green.

The children were also wearing the same thing long red, blue and green druid robes that were soaked with water though the girl were a little more feminine the only other difference was that the girls hair was a little longer.

However this wasn't what caught the knight attention it wasn't their eyes, or their clothes or that they were almost identical it was the fact that they were practically mini Merlins.

"my names Arthur this is Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon" Arthur said gesturing to each of the knight in turn "what are you names?"

"I'm Freya" the girl said quieter and more timid now that she wasn't speaking unison with her twin "Freya Cerdan Ambrosius"

"And you?" Arthur asked the boy.

"I'm Alex" he said just as timid "Alexander Balinor Ambrosius"

"What are you doing here?" they said in unison.

"We're looking for someone" Arthur said.

Suddenly Gwaine noticed that the sun was particularly low in the sky and night-time was almost upon them.

"Hey princess, we should probably set up camp" Gwaine said looking at the Sky.

"Where are your parents?" Arthur asked the twins.

"We're not sure" they said.

"Uh, well I suppose you could stay with us until tomorrow" Arthur conceded.

#########################################################

The moon was now high in the sky and the knight and twins were sitting round a fire… or a fire to be.

Leon was kneeling next to the fire with a stone and flint trying to light it.

"Hey Leon, what are you waiting for Christmas?" Gwaine laughed.

'_shall we_' Freya asked Alex in his mind.

_Might as well' _Alex replied before their eyes flashed gold and the fire lit itself.

Leon jumped back and everyone turned to stare at Freya and Alex.

"You have magic?" Arthur whispered, gripping his sword.

"Yup" they said proudly.

"So how long have you had magic?" Leon asked still quite tense.

"We were born with it" they said.

"Born with it?" Elyan said.

"Yeah, daddy said it's very rare "they confirmed.

"… Well, how about we get some sleep?" Percival asked eager to get rid of the tension in the air.

"Okay" the twins yawned but before they could fall asleep a familiar voice said "Freya, Alex where are you?"

A couple of seconds later Mordred walked into the clearing but froze when he saw the knights.

"Freya, Alex comes here" Mordred said not taking his eyes of Arthur and the knights.

Alex and Freya obeyed walking over to Mordred.

"go home" he said and they did.

Once the twins left Mordred said "King Arthur Pendragon, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Arthur didn't answer just shot Mordred another question "they yours?" he asked gesturing to where Freya and Alex disappeared to.

"No they're my sister's" Mordred answered "now what do you want?"

"We need to see Merlin" Leon said.

"More like you need to run him through with sword" Mordred retorted.

"Why are you even with him anyway I mean you weren't exactly friends back in Camelot?" Leon asked.

"We have a lot in common" Mordred replied.

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Like this" Mordred said before his eyes flashed gold and all of the knights swords came flying out of their hands.

The knights looked positively shocked before Arthur said "great how many sorcerers were there in Camelot"

Before Arthur could say anything else Gwaine spoke up "please we just need to speak with Merlin" he pleaded.

Mordred looked Gwaine in the eye for a long time before disappearing in a swirl of smoke.

"Great" Arthur said thinking Mordred was gone for good "now we'll never be able to help Alistair"

"What are we going to do now?" Leon asked.

"I have no idea" Arthur said slumping to the ground, leaning against the tree.

The knight sat in silence for what seem like for every unknown to them that a certain young warlock was watching them from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me" he said.

**###############################################################################################**

**yay, Merlin's back**

**so will he help Arthur or not? **

**and what do you think of Alex and Freya?**

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review**

**P.S in case you've forgot Cerdan was the name of mordred's father that he came to camelot with in the beginning of the end and then got executed**


	4. Chapter 3

**happy Halloween everybody... in england... i don't think it's Halloween anywhere else**

**just finished sharing out sweets between me, my little bro, my older bro, my mum and ma dad cause that what we do in my house then even though my parents say don't eat all your sweets at once we all get stomach ache including them!**

**i got lots of sweets because on this street near my friends house each house gives you TWO, BIG handfuls EACH so i ended up not being able to close the leather bag cause it was full of sweets **

**and i don't even eat sweets**

**enough about me let get on with the chapter but first... HAPPY HALLOWEEN **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_"I heard you wanted to talk to me" he said._

The knight instantly whipped their head up to where Merlin was sitting as he teleported to the ground with a flash of his eyes.

Merlin looked quite different, Arthur noted, but the main things were the same: dark hair, electrifying blue eyes, high cheek bones and magic, though they was significant changes to his appearance: he was no longer as thin as hell and had a little muscle, the cut down the side of his face had healed over leaving an angry white scar, he was now a least a head taller than Arthur and the undeniable triskelion tattoo was printed on to top his neck and half on the bottom of his left jaw.

Merlin was wearing a deep red tunic with silver lacing, black trousers and a black and silver cloak which brought out his blue eyes, he was also wearing dark leather boot and around his neck hung a wide range of amulets and symbols. Finally on his left hand, one figure in from his pinkie was unmistakably a wedding ring; it was silver with a large sapphire in the middle then smaller emeralds either side.

"Well, what do you want?" Merlin asked "'cause if you're here just to chop my head off I'll just leave"

"We need your help" Gwaine said.

"We have a bit of a problem" Leon continued.

"A magical problem" Elyan finish.

Merlin looked appalled before saying "you bloody hypocrites. You use magic when it suits you but the rest of the time you hunt down those who have magic like animals"

"Please, Merlin, if you help you will be heavily rewarded" Arthur said.

"I don't need any of your silly little rewards" Merlin spat.

"Please, we're begging you" Leon said.

"And why should I?" Merlin proposed.

"Cause… cause" Leon started but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"See" Merlin said "I have no reason what's so ever to help you"

Merlin turned around and stared walking off before Arthur said "my son has magic"

Merlin came to a halt before spinning on his heels and saying "now I know you lying, was that the best you could come up with"

"I swear on my mother's grave I'm telling the truth" Arthur said.

Merlin looked into Arthur eyes long and hard before saying "and? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Get rid of it" Elyan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No" Merlin said before turning heels and walking away but not before he tilled his to the left and saw the absolute look of despair on the knights' faces.

Once out of sight Merlin turned round to watch the knights wallow in misery and felt twinge guilt at the back of his mind but not enough to help them.

After a while of just standing there and watch Merlin walked up to the knights and said "it's late and this place can be a little frightening at night, grab your stuff and follow me"

Once all the knights had grabbed their stuff Merlin walked deeper and deeper in to the forest, seeming to know the entire landscape like the back of his hand, with 5 flabbergasted knight trailing behind him.

A few minutes later they came to a large stone pillar with many symbols carved into it; magic and non-magic alike.

Merlin turned around and said to the knight "close your eyes"

"What?" Leon asked.

"Close your eyes" Merlin repeated.

Hesitantly the knights closed their eyes as Merlin whispered a string of words under his breath and suddenly the knights felt like the entire world was disappearing from underneath their feet and that they were going to be sick.

"You can open your eyes now" Merlin said and they did but instead of a large stone pillar standing in front of them it was now a majestic waterfall that shone in the moon light which had defiantly _not_ been there before.

The knight followed Merlin along a path which lead behind the waterfall and suddenly they were in a lush green meadow which could only be the result of magic.

In the meadow was a large two story cottage that had the unmistakable smell of roast dinner wafting out of it. leaning next to the door of the cottage was Mordred who walked to Merlin and whispered in his ear "what are they doing here?"

"Trust me" was all Merlin said in reply.

The knights followed Merlin and Mordred through the red oak door and into a large living room. Directly opposite the front door was a wooden archway, which the delicious smell of roast dinner was coming from, on that same wall was a grey stone open fireplace with a tall stone chimney breast and the warmth from the fire seemed to fill the entire cottage.

To the left of the fireplace was the beginning of a red oak stair case and in front of the fireplace was beautiful embroidered rug then behind that was a green velvet sofa.

"Merlin, where have you been?" a female voice asked from, what Arthur presumed to be, the kitchen.

A few seconds later a beautiful woman with long, wavy, dark plum red hair and bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds in a mine with blue central heterochromia; the middle of her pupil being blue then the rest of it being green. Her heart shaped face seemed to soften her features but did nothing to soften the glare she was throwing at Merlin, her bright cherry red lip were enough to allure any man and as prove of that all of the knights were gawking at her.

She was wearing silk red dress with silver lacing down the back and intricate silver threaded designs along the neck line and around the bottom which reached just below the knees revealing her pale slender lags and red shoes with diamonds on them.

"well?" she said raising her eye brow "… and who are they?"

Merlin going to reply; to which question no one would no became Gwaine look in upon himself to answer instead by getting on one kneeling and kissing the woman's hand before saying "I, my beautiful maiden, am sir Gwaine; knight of the round table, defeater of the of the immortal army and rescuer of young damsels like yourse-"

Gwaine was about to continue when he noticed Merlin fiery glare as he said "stop flirting with my wife or you'll find yourself without an arm"

"Wait a second, she's your wife?" Elyan asked astonished.

"well who did you think I was?" the woman said flash her fourth figure on her right hand revealing a wedding ring identical to Merlin's and silver engagement ring with a ruby in the middle of it.

After a few second she said "and the rest of you are?"

"I am sir Elyan" Elyan said.

"I'm sir Leon, my lady" Leon said.

"I'm sir Percival" Percival said.

"and I am king Arthur Pendragon" at this the woman face flashed from fear to worry to horror then to a forced calm expression.

"Nice to meet you" she said in her nicest tone possible, but her true feelings could still be heard seeping into her voice "I'm Cecilia, Cecilia Luna Ambrosius"

The two parties stared at each other for a long time until the twins voices could be heard from up stares saying "mum, is dinner ready yet"

"It will be soon, sweeties, so come down stairs" Cecilia called back before returning the kitchen.

A few minutes later Freya and Alex came down stairs dress in much nicer clothes than before which weren't soaked with water.

"Can you to set the table, please?" Merlin said.

"Yes, dad" they coursed as the knight turned to look at Merlin.

"Hang on a second, they're your kids?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah" Merlin answered.

"So Cecilia's your sister?" Leon asked Mordred.

"Yeah, is it so hard to tell?" Mordred question sarcastically.

"n-no, it's just that you look so different" Leon answered.

"Well, she takes after our mother including the fact at least one child in every generation in our family will have heterochromia" Mordred stated before saying "I'm so glad I don't"

"And what's hetoclomia?" Gwaine asked when the other knight just nodded in understanding.

"Heterochromia" Mordred patronized "it's when you have two different colours in your eyes or one of each colour"

"Ooooooh" Gwaine said "I knew that"

"Merly can you come here please" Cecilia called from the kitchen.

"Coming, Cilia" Merlin replied.

The kitchen, like the rest of the cottage, was very homely it had the oven, cupboards, pans and all other kitchen appliances on the right and half of the back wall the rest of the walls were scattered with family things (family portraits, old children's toys, drawings, ect.) and in the middle of the room was a large wooden table, that could easily seat 10 people if not more, it was covered in a white kitchen cloth, green place mats, silver cups and cutlery, green napkins and, most importantly, food.

Cecilia was leaning over a work cabinet chopping vegetables and the twins were sitting at the table fidgeting like mad. When Cecilia saw Merlin come it she turned to the kids and said "Freya, Alex could you wait in the front room, I'll call you when dinners ready"

"What do they want?" Cecilia asked nodding to where the knights were.

"Apparently Arthur's son has magic" Merlin said.

Cecilia looked confused before saying "and what do they want you to do about it?"

"get rid of it" Merlin answered.

"wait, how old it Arthur's son?" she backtracked.

"um, from what they said I guess about a week, 2 weeks old" Merlin guessed.

"a warlock?" Cecilia asked.

"apparently" Merlin nodded.

"and you're not going to help them?" she inquired.

Merlin snorted and said "why the hell should I?"

"They're your friends" Cecilia answered.

"They _were_ my friends, until they decided that I was evil because of something I had no control over" Merlin argued.

"And what about the child?" Cecilia proposed.

"He probably going to turn out like the rest of the Pendragon's an everlasting hate for something that will consume him completely" Merlin said.

"So you would condemn a child to a life of fear merely 'cause you don't like his father" she questioned.

Merlin face turned sober before saying "I once though that Arthur was different than his farther and look where that turned out"

"That was because of his up bring but no body's born evil" Cecilia reasoned "you don't have to help Arthur but don't condemn a his son to the same childhood you suffered through; growing up thinking that he's a monster and the world would be better off without him"

'**_I'm not a monster, am i?' _**Merlin pictured what the look on his face was when he said that and remembered what he felt at the time: _despair, outcast, monster, evil, shouldn't have been born, devil's child, inhuman, the world would be better without me._

No, Merlin could never sit back and let someone go through that kind of self-hate.

Merlin sighed and said "I'll think about it" but he already knew what his answer was.

He wasn't going to help Alistair the way Arthur wanted but he would never let him go through what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>firstly i want make it perfectly clear merlin dose NOT like the knights and i'm making merlin past a little dark than what they make it out to be it the show.<strong>

**so what do u think**

**please review, HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Arthur's POV-

I watched at Merlin conversed with his wife – the concept was still hard to grasped. I had often imagined myself and Gwen having many children however I'd never imagined Merlin having twice as many kid as me in a quarter of the time – granted the children were twins – Merlin couldn't of known the young woman for more than 10 years, unless Mordred introduced them, and even if the young former knight had introduced them before that they couldn't have been dating for more than 10 year.

The rest of my knight were sitting on the sofa eyeing everything strangely trying to decide if it was magic or not and to be honest he was doing the same.

Everything in this place reeked of magic for the windows to rug to the walls. The windows were strangle from the outside you couldn't see in them causing Arthur to believe that the curtains were closed however from the inside outside was clearly visible, The rug was unnatural warm even though it was right in front of the fire and walls were full of moving paintings – _moving! – _You could not interact with people in the paintings only watch the memory, it captured.

I felt my hand grip my sword and forced myself to relax, '_calm down, you're here for Alistair'_ I told myself as I pictured my son it my head.

Alistair had my hair and skin colour however he had inherited his mother dark hair colour. His laugh could brighten the entire room and the people were thrilled when I announced him. I had no doubt that he would make a fantastic king. That was until he acquired magic.

That god forsaken art. Evil. Learn magic was the highest of sins, it corrupted the innocent and pure turning them in to the slaves of the devil. Sorcerers would use any means to gain power even kill their own wife, siblings and children. Disgusting rituals took place that required human sacrifices. Of course I've heard all the gobbledygook that magic could be used to heal and grow crops but it must be a double edged sword, for everyone they 'healed', someone innocent receives the damage and of every crop they grown another must die and I firmly believed that.

His son wasn't evil he knew that, he was a Pendragon after all and we fight to eradicate the darkness, he was merely cursed and he would be cured.

I had thought about killing Merlin afterwards however unlike those malevolent magic users I did not go back on my word.

Merlin's wife, I had to admit, was gorgeously stunning, I was still in the dark with how the two of them got together by I had my theories.

'_Probably a one-night stand, the girl got pregnant and it turn they had to get married' _I thought.

Freya and Alexander defiantly favoured their father over their mother in terms of looks a side from their eyes. My eyes scanned the room from the twins and I found them sitting on the velvet green rug levitation a red ball back and forth with magic.

I tensed up at the sight desperately wishing that I could rescue the two children from the evils of magic but I knew it was impossible, the thick black ink had already stained their hearts and souls.

I kept my hand on my sword hilt at all times and I was always on alert for an attack that could happen at any minute.

I stood in that exact same spot for what seemed like forever until Cecilia said diner was ready.

Dinner, delicious as it was, was eaten in silence except for the twins who occasionally talked to either of their parents and Mordred who sometimes whispered, mumbled words into Merlin's ear and the same vice versa.

After dinner Mordred led me and my knights to the attic floor that had 6 rooms. Mordred left and after saying "pick a room, any room", I chose the room closest to the stairs.

The walls were a rich forest green, so was the bed sheets and furniture which consisted of a desk, chair and a stool.

I took off my chain male and lied on the bed for what seemed like eternity before letting my eyes drift to sleep but my slumber was short lived.

The sound of girls screaming filled the house and I shot out of my bed before running to the source of the screaming and so did the rest of my knights.

We followed the sound to a second floor room, Merlin and Cecilia were already in the room and curled up in Merlin's arms was Freya who was sobbing uncontrollable.

The scene reminded too much of when Morgana would have nightmares and I held her in my arm but this child couldn't possibly be a seer, could she?

"In was horrible daddy" Freya sobbed in to Merlin's chest "the whole place was on fire a-and everyone was fighting"

'_Sounds like a war'_ I thought.

"There was bodies everywhere" she said as Merlin stroked her hair "most of them where capes , black with a silver dragon and red with a gold dragon"

I snapped my head up at that, red with a gold dragon was Camelot crest and black with a silver dragon was unmistakable Morgana's crest.

Merlin noticed this as well apparently because his eyes widened and he momentarily stopped stroking Freya's hair.

"Which side won, sweetheart?" Merlin asked after Freya had calmed down a little more.

"The side with the black capes" she answered and my life came crashing down.

This room, like mine, had green walls but it was twice the size and had two beds; one on either side, it all so had more personal items: books, jewellery, clothes, etc.

Merlin put Freya in the bed to the right and Cecilia put Alex in the other before ushering me and the knight out.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked breaking the silence "and how did she know what Morgana's crest was? Or Camelot's for that matter?"

"She doesn't" Merlin answered.

"But…" Leon started confused "she just described it"

"Just because she's seen something doesn't mean she knows what it is" Merlin stated.

"I still don't get it" Elyan said.

"My daughter is a seer" Merlin clarified.

I wait a while for the information to sink in. if Freya was a seer then did that mean that the war she saw was going to happen?

"Wait does that mean that what she saw is going to happen?" Elyan asked as if he'd read my mind.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and said "maybe, maybe not. The future is never clear, and there are many roads in which it can take, you could set off to change the future only to make in happen"

#########################################################

I lay in my bed for the second time kept up by thought of a war that I can't win. Sure I'd had dreams like this before; losing a war and my kingdom crumbling to nothing but this time I knew I couldn't win there wasn't even a 1% chance, of course Merlin said that it might not happen but prophecies usually do.


	6. Chapter 5

**HI PEOPLE CHAPTER 5 YEAH, **

**this chapter is a little bit shorter then my other chapter because... actually i don't really have a reason soz**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but he plot and the oc's**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sleep eluded Merlin for the rest of the night, kept up by the image of a great war between Camelot vs. Morgana, magic vs. the Pendragons, brother vs. sister.

Merlin looked across to his beloved wife and thought back to the day he met her:

-Flashback-

_Merlin was still lying in the forest about an hour after Arthur left when dark specs began to enter his vision._

_Merlin knew what was happening, having spent 8 year with Gaius, he was about to pass out from blood lose and if he didn't get any help soon he would surely die._

_He was frozen in shock, from both the cut of his eye and what Arthur said, and was hyperventilating madly. He couldn't even bring himself to touch the wound._

_Slowly Merlin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost coconsciousness._

_When Merlin awoke he found a younger Cecilia changing the bandage around his eye._

_"I'm dead, aren't I?" Merlin said._

_"why do you say that, lord Emrys?" Cecilia asked._

_"'cause you must be an angel" Merlin said as Cecilia blushed._

_It was later revealed that Mordred had gone looking for him and found him unconscious in the forest before taking him to the druid camp he was born in. _

_Merlin was quiet shocked that he'd been asleep for 4 weeks and was even more surprised to find that Cecilia was Mordred's older sister._

_After their first meeting Merlin and Cecilia became extremely good friend, if a bit smitten, and frequently went on walks together as well as trade stories about their childhood and Merlin's time in Camelot, but even though he had a good relationship with Cecilia Merlin didn't fare so well when it came to her brother._

_The first discussion Merlin and Mordred had after Merlin woke up had been very tense._

_Merlin and Mordred were sitting in a lavish tent, Merlin's right eye was still bandaged up but the amount of blood it accumulated had decreased lot._

_"So…how's your eye?" Mordred asked awkwardly._

_"Fine I guess" Merlin said before they went silent again._

_"Why?" Merlin asked after 5 minutes of them just looking at each other uncomfortably._

_"Why, what?" Mordred asked confused._

_"Why did you save me? I mean I haven't really been very friendly towards you" Merlin clarified._

_"Because all the Pendragon's aren't what they're cracked up be" Mordred said "and I guess there was nothing else keeping me in Camelot"_

_"No" Merlin stated "there's more, tell me?"_

_"well, when I first came to Camelot it was because of you" Mordred said "I heard about Arthur allowing druids in Camelot, as long as they didn't use magic, and I want to say thank you for saving my life"_

_"Arthur and morgana was a much a part of that as me" Merlin interrupted._

_"Yeah, but you were more at risk, Uther would never of hurt Arthur or Morgana, you on the other hand he would of executed on the spot" Mordred stated._

_Merlin laughed and said "yeah I guess your right"_

_"well I didn't really feel comfortable with the thought of not using my magic, being vulnerable, defenceless" Mordred continued and Merlin knew how hard it was not using magic; feeling completely incomplete "so I took up sword fighting and found I actually enjoyed it but my aunt said I couldn't leave till I was eighteen so I waited and went I reach 18 I left of Camelot"_

_"so how did you end up with Morgana?" Merlin asked._

_"well I guess I wasn't as good with a sword as I thought cause I got captured my slave traders" Mordred said sheepishly "thankful though they let me out when I mentioned that I knew Morgana and that when we met… again"_

_After the explanations and apologies were over Merlin and Mordred became good friend and so did Merlin and Cecilia._

_-End of flashback-_

Merlin lay awake for a few more minutes before slipping out of bed, careful not wake Cecilia, and got changed.

Merlin crept down stairs and careful open the door before walking overt the water fall. Merlin turned right and put his hand on the cold went rock be for saying "_Aliese"_

A large rock slid out the way revealing a dark cavern.

_"Feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum" _ Merlin chanted and many glowing balls of light appeared lighting up the cavern.

Merlin followed the cavern, which seem to go on for ever, until he came across a large opening in the cavern wall.

Merlin went through the opening and suddenly he was in a huge cave, moonlight shinning in though the ginormous opening let a cool breeze fly in.

"Young warlock, what do I owe the pleasure?" a regal voice echoed through the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>i know it's fairly obvious who is is but... cliffy, yeah<strong>

**p.s authisa will show up and she WILL be good plus their will be another surprise **

**please review**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi Ya, how you doing?**

**chapter 6 is finally here yay **

**18 DAY TILL CHRISTMAS, YEAH**

**6 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY, WHOP **

Chapter 6

Merlin spun around to see Kilgharrah looking down on him with a soft expression on his face.

"you are a creature of magic and only a creature of magic could hope to understand" Merlin began "Arthur's son, the young Alistair Lancelot Pendragon, is a warlock he expects me to get rid of his sons magic but we both know that there is no way to do that without killing him however if I refuse and just leave him in Camelot then there is every chance that he will grow up thinking that he's a monster and the world would be better off without him at the very least"

"The choice you face is a difficult one" the great dragon said "but I have a feeling that you have already made your choice"

Merlin smiled before say "yeah but it would be nice to have a second opinion"

"Well if you truly want my opinion" Kilgharrah began in a way that made Merlin think that he had made to wrong choice "then I would say that you should not let the Pendragon corrupt the boy"

Ever since morgana was defeated, Aithusa was recused and both he and Merlin had started a new life away from prophecies Kilgharrah had been a lot a happier.

Merlin bowed to Kilgharrah and Kilgharrah did so in turn to show respect before turning his head to face the other dragon that inhabited the cave.

Aithusa was curled up in a comfortable nest made up of leaves, braches and pieces of fur. Thankfully her bones and vocal cords hadn't been broken so much so that Merlin couldn't heal his but the spell took a lot out of the young dragon and the Dragonlord but it was definitely worth it.

Now, instead of the crippled, mute, fragile dragon that had been recused from Morgana a beautiful majestic, proud, if what timid dragon stood in her place, but Aithusa wasn't the only thing that lay in the nest.

Under Aithusa's wings and body were 6 pure white ovate-shaped dragon eggs that were being kept warm by their mother's body.

Merlin slowly made his way to the younger dragon and gently picked up one of the eggs causing Aithusa to wake a and become protective of her eggs but with a few whispered words in the dragon tongue she settled down again.

"When will I be able to hatch them?" Merlin asked Kilgharrah for what seem like the hundredth time.

"How many times must I tell you young warlock? You must wait until the tops of the egg go blue signally that they are ready to be hatched" Kilgharrah explained.

"And when will that be?" Merlin whined.

"One week" Kilgharrah informed him.

"How the hell am I supposed to last a _week_?" Merlin complained.

"well, you waited 9 month for those mini-devil of yours, one week couldn't hurt" Kilgharrah said in what seemed to be a joking manner the 10 year ago would of shocked Merlin.

"Uh, I guess your right" Merlin conceded before carefully placing the egg back under Aithusa's wing.

"well, I'll be off" Merlin said as he walked back to the opening in the cave but before he could slip into the dark cavern Kilgharrah said "remember young warlock it is vital that the Pendragon boy does not become like the witch or the former-once-and-future-king and god forbid; Uther"

"I understand" Merlin said before disappearing in to the cavern.

"_Feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum"_ Merlin repeated and glowing balls of light once again filled the cavern having gone out during the time Merlin was taking to Kilgharrah.

The cavern was made of hard black rock that twisted, turned and almost never went in a straight for my than a meter and although the rock was black it held shimmering stones and jewels that reflected the light from the orb.

Merlin could hear the sound of the water fall getting closer and closer until he was standing right next to in.

"good morning" a familiar voice said, Merlin whipped his head around to see Mordred leaning casually on the rock face near to the cavern that Merlin had just come from.

"Though technically I think it's still night" Mordred continued looking up at the sky through the clear liquid of the waterfall.

"I was just-" Merlin said before Mordred cut him off.

"Asking The Great Dragon for advice on the Pendragon" Mordred suggested though in was more like a statement.

"You know me too well" Merlin said to his brother-in-law.

"You're thinking of helping them, aren't you?" Mordred took Merlin silence as a 'yes' "why would you do that after what Arthur did you?"

"You wouldn't understand, Mordred" Merlin sighed before heading back to the cottage but not before Mordred grabbed in arm and said "then help me to"

"you don't know what is like" Merlin stated firmly "you grew up with people like you, people like us, people with magic I didn't have that luxury, I grew up alone and afraid, afraid that if I lost control of my emotions someone I loved would die, everyone one around me by sides my mother though that I was a devil's spawn, a monster, evil, inhuman and shouldn't have been born, I grew up thinking that the world would be better without me and I won't condemn a _child _to that sort of life, I won't"

Mordred sighed and said "then I'm coming with you"

"What? No way, you're not coming "Merlin said stubbornly.

"Yes I am" Mordred stated.

"No you're not" Merlin objected.

"Why not? I've done much more dangerous stuff than this" Mordred proposed.

"you want to go to Camelot, the heart of the sorcerer hating community are you bloody insane?" Merlin screamed.

"it's no more insane than you doing it" Mordred protested.

"I'm not going to win this argument, am I" Merlin asked.

"nop" Mordred said grinning.

"fine, you can come" Merlin agreed reluctantly "now all we have to do is tell Arthur, that should be fun"

**so what do you think? good? bad? awesome? horrible? **

**please tell**

**NOTE: 18 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS.**

**P.S should i do a hatching scene? if so, any suggestions of what to call the the baby dragons?**


End file.
